


Why Must I Deal With This?

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Guilt, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: “ ‘God, Aleck, you don’t understand just how long I’ve wanted to do this...’ Jacob purrs, gripping Alexander’s hair and pulling his head back and tilts it forcefully, Alex making a pained noise, it only becoming strangled as Jacob moves his head down to bite his neck harshly,...”
Relationships: Alexander Graham Bell/Jacob Frye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Why Must I Deal With This?

Alexander is standing at his desk looking through an old book to find the year a certain mechanism he came into possession of is from when Jacob bursts in through the door, said door flinging open and crashing against the wall, bouncing back quickly and hitting Jacob in the shoulder, the male having fallen to the ground after shoving the door open. Alex jumps due to the loud noises, running over to Jacob after he sees him lying on the ground, he drops to his knees on the ground beside him, using a decent amount of his strength to flip Jacob over and pull him up and into his lap, immediately noting how violently Jacob is shaking and how labored his breaths are, his eyes wide open and darting around the room, but seemingly unseeing, and his body covered in a layer of sweat. 

“Mr. Frye, my gods, what happened to you?” Aleck asks, worriedly, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

Jacob seemingly tries to speak, finally gasping out a raspy word, ‘smoke’, ‘blighters’ following a few more tries after.

“Smoke? Blighters? Is it from one of the cargo ships I asked you to stop?” 

All Jacob can do is nod, chest rising and falling rapidly, mouth opening and closing like that of a fish out of water as he continues to struggle for air.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Frye, I-I didn’t know that it effected humans this way,” he stutters apologetically. 

‘No’ Jacob rasps, furrowing his eyebrows for a moment, his breathing slowly but surely returning to normal, he brings his hand up to gently smack Aleck’s cheek, not to hurt, just to help him acknowledge the statement is incorrect.

Aleck makes a disapproving sound, a sad expression lingering on his face, he takes Jacob’s hand and begins removing the glove on it, setting it in his top hat, having rolled a few feet away after Jacob’s fall. “Well, that won’t stop me from taking care of you, gods, you’re burning up, Mr. Frye...” he mumbles, grabbing Jacob’s upper arm and using it to bring his other hand up to him so he can easily remove the leather, Jacob making soft noises all the while, what from? Alex couldn’t tell you.

Jacob arches his back up in to Alex’s hand when he begins to unbutton his vest and belts, “I’m not absolutely sure of what you’re doing, but you must work with me so I can get all of these heavy clothes off of you,” Alex states, concern obvious in his tone.

Jacob mumbles something under his breath, raspy and indecipherable turning his head to look around but never pausing to actually see, Alex noting that his breathing and heart rate are a lot calmer and less erratic from when he first came in, heat radiating from him beginning to fade, and sweat drying on his body. “Just call me Jacob, enough with the bloody professionalism...” he rasps after his breathing evens out.

“S-Sorry...” Alex says sheepishly, helping Jacob up, “Is it over? Or do you think it might have a long lasting effect?”

“I’ve went in and out of it twice on my way here from the Thames, so I presume it has a lasting effect,” Jacob states, standing up on shaky legs and fixing his clothes before taking his hat from the ground, “Well, I guess I better go before it comes back,” he says with a sigh and a smile, taking his gloves out of the hat and beginning to put them on.

“No, you aren’t going anywhere, what happens if you get attacked by Blighters and you get hit with the... sickness..?” He hesitates on the word, unsure of what it truly is.

“I’ll be fine, just need to reach the train station and I’ll be in tip top shape lickity split, Evie can probably find a book that helps,” Jacob says emphatically, choking on the last word and falling into a coughing fit.

“You’re not very convincing, Jacob, come on, you can stay up in my room and I’ll look through my medical books to see if I have anything on what the shipment was,” Aleck says as he gets up, smiling fondly at Jacob.

“You have medical books?” He asks, seemingly shocked by this fact. 

“Yes, while being a master at one thing is better than being slightly knowledgeable in everything, I’ve been studying medicine to an extent recently should I need it, it’s very dangerous out there if you didn’t know, and being able to properly tend to sicknesses and wounds is a very valuable factor that makes a world of difference given the situation. Now, let’s get you upstairs and out of those heavy clothes.”

“Fine...” Jacob grumbles, following Alex upstairs to his room.

“How long do you have between... episodes...” Aleck asks, taking a moment to chose the right word for what Jacob has been experiencing.

“Uh, I can never tell because I’ve been running from Blighters for the whole day...” Jacob mumbles, beginning undress afterwards, taking his hidden blade gauntlet off and setting it on the bed, removing his gloves, hat, and belts before the rest comes off, after some debate, of course. Jacob stands there with an upset expression, now only in his trousers.

Aleck removes his clothes and tools from the bed, setting them on the chair beside the bed in the neatest way he can, “Get in bed and I’ll bring you up a nice cup of tea,” Aleck says with a small smile.

Jacob sits on the bed near the top, coughing harshly, he waits until he stops before slipping under the blankets, now freezing cold, though he refuses to lie down flat, instead angling himself so he’s still sitting up but not in an uncomfortable position.

Alex is up not too long after, Jacob staring at the wall when he enters the room, walking over to him and handing him the cup. Jacob takes it from his hand, offering a small ‘thank you’, he looks down into it, seeing mint leaves and some lavender pedals and blossoms.

“I do hope you aren’t against mint and lavender, it’s all I could find...” Aleck says with a nervous chuckle.

“It’s a bit of an odd combination, but I think I’d drink most any flavor unless it’s over three combined flavors...” he says before taking a sip, sighing deeply afterwords, “It is admittedly good, don’t worry so much Aleck...” he says, voice having cleared up slightly, going from raspy to just gravelly.

“Thank goodness, um, I’m going downstairs to find that book, shout- er... knock on the wall or the floor if you need anything else,” Alex says softly, getting a nod from Jacob in return before he nods to himself and leaves, going back downstairs to dig through the books.

He finally finds something that matches his symptoms after about an hour of searching, “Sex pollen...?” He mutters to himself, reading the description and looking for the cure. “He-... oh gods...” he whimpers, making a break for the stairs and running up them, Jacob is no where to be seen, the spot he was laying in is now covered in sweat, the blanket still half on the bed, the rest having fallen off, Alex enters the room, full of fear, but also concern for his friend. He starts walking towards the open window, thinking that he might’ve left despite his clothes still being on the chair, he hesitates before croaking a small ‘Jacob’, looking through the window as he does so, he turns around quickly after he looks down though it and doesn’t see Jacob, mentally preparing himself to go out and find a practically naked, sex crazed male assassin roaming the streets of London, but before he can even think about taking another step, someone swings in through the window, knocking him over face first into the wooden floor he cries out in pain as his body makes contact with the rough wood, both types. The person that knocked him over straddles his hips, grinding against him. 

“God, Aleck, you don’t understand just how long I’ve wanted to do this...” Jacob purrs, gripping Alexander’s hair and pulling his head back and tilts it forcefully, Alex making a pained noise, it only becoming strangled as Jacob moves his head down to bite his neck harshly, sinking his teeth into Aleck’s throat deep enough to draw blood, he pulls away when he tastes the metallic and coppery flavor of the thick red liquid, now trickling down Jacob’s chin and Alexander’s neck.

Tears begin to form in Alex’s eyes, but he knows that he has to suck it up, this isn’t the real Jacob, the real one would never try an hurt him, not intentionally at least. He has to stay strong, for both him and Jacob, because if he doesn’t, the Jacob will surely-

Jacob moves, flipping Alex over, he wastes no time undressing him, pulling his tie undone and practically ripping his vest and shirt open, licking his lips before he dives down, biting his collarbone and sucking, Alex too scared to look at Jacob, he just moves his hands up and gently placed them against Jacob’s bare chest, trying to keep himself as silent as possible and easily movable into whatever position Jacob wants him in. 

While biting down, Jacob works to get Alex’s trousers undone and down, he stands and pulls his own off once Alex’s are down. When he finishes, he pulls Alex up by the arm roughly, turning him around to face the bed and knocking him onto it, pulling his trousers down to his ankles since he could only get them to his knees while they were on the ground. In the few seconds Aleck saw Jacob’s face, there was something scarily different, pupils blown beyond recognition, his face flushed of almost all its color, and a grimace rested on his face.

Jacob moves his hands to grab Aleck’s ass, making a low noise at the sight, Aleck jolting at the sudden contact. Jacob spreads his cheeks, spitting down between them before he begins thrusting between them and cursing under his breath, Aleck sobbing beneath him. 

“Damn slut, keepin’ this all to yourself? Shoulda shared sooner...” Jacob sneers, spitting into his hand, he pulls away, coating his cock in a layer of saliva, he places it at Aleck’s entrance, “Well, you’re about to pay for that decision,” Jacob rumbles before pushing in, only pulling out when he meets heavy resistance, and just thrusting back in until it gives, only waiting a few moments once he’s bottomed out before he starts to thrust, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in quickly, he builds off of this, soon pulling out quickly and thrusting back in, his dick sliding in and out easily due to Aleck’s blood, Jacob having ripped the inner flesh when he didn’t let up and only making it worse when he started such an inhuman and rough pace.

Jacob puts his hand around Aleck’s neck, gripping it tightly and pulling him back so his chest is flat against Aleck’s chest, thrusting in at a better angle for his own pleasure, Aleck barely able to hold himself up, but willing himself to at least until Jacob has come. Jacob moves his hand up slightly so he can grab Aleck’s face and turn it to the side, breathing against the side of his face, “I bet you’ve always wanted this, god, I know I have, and you feel so good, slut or not, can’t lie about this..” he mumbles, voice slightly slurred, he moves his hand back down, tightening his grip and cutting off Aleck’s airway, Aleck trying to fight against him now, pawing at the obstruction and trying to get Jacob to stop, he mouths ‘Jacob’ repeatedly, unable to talk, his vision starts to darken, will and fight slowly exiting his body, his body goes limp as he passes out. Aleck goes out around the same time Jacob comes, not slowing until he has completely ridden out his orgasm, pulling out and letting go of Aleck, the pollen now wearing off, he crashes on the bed beside Alex, adrenaline quickly fading, he becomes consumed by sleep.

***

Jacob wakes up first the next morning, unfamiliar with his surroundings until he catches sight of Alex, a large bruise around the front of his neck, a bite on the right side of his neck and a few inches below, and blood staining the blanket beneath his lower half. The memories from last night come flooding back, only worsened when he looks down to see the blood on his lower body. Guilt and anger wash over him, he assumes Alex won’t be waking up anytime soon, so he cleans him up, replacing the soiled blanket, tending to his wounds, redressing him in pajamas, and putting him under the blankets before he gets dressed himself, leaving before Alex wakes up, almost positive that he’s the last one the mechanic would want to see right now, he disappears into the darkness of the night, just him and his emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob’s like, half vampire, also, as a side note, I’ve never written sex without any prep


End file.
